


Back to You

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, I literally just finished writing this holyshit, I needed to write about these two adorable gays, M/M, Omega!Bitty, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: I was a child walking with giants a hundred feet tallOut in the wild, you wouldn't believe all the things that I sawI took a high road out in the open under those starsAnd all the while, I just got closer to going too farSo now I'm running like you set me free out in the wildI know you want me to come home but it might take a whileI got my heart in my hands while my head's up in the cloudsAnd only heaven knows if I will make it back to youSo I, I just keep runningAnd I said, ohAnd only heaven knows if I will make it back to you-Back 2 U by Steve Aoki (feat. Walk the Moon)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So, I started this about an hour and 45 minuted ago, and I literally just finished writing this not even five minutes ago. I do not have a beta, so please correct me if y'all find any errors, etc. Thank you!

The alpha stared at his phone, counting how many times Bitty had called him while he was on the plane back to Providence. Too many to count and that worried him. Heavily. Suddenly the device pinged with a Voicemail notification from his partner.    
Jack, growing increasingly worried, tapped it, listening to Eric half speaking, half sobbing that he needed his alpha, and that he was stressed about keeping their relationship a secret.    
It was then that he called Bitty, unable to take it any longer.

 

“Bittle? Hey bud, is everything alright?”

 

“Honey, I just left a silly voicemail on your phone. Please don't listen to it.  _ Delete it _ .” came the omega's voice, cracked and broken from crying and it broke Jack's heart to hear him that way.

 

“Wait,  _ what _ ? Bits, what's wrong?”

 

“....Jack....I.....I....”

 

“.......Can we talk?” At those words, Jack began to panic, fearing he might lose Bitty, and he couldn't live without him...

 

“Everyone's still downstairs....I'm sure Shitty’ll rush up and check up on me after they mop up that pie. I just..... It's been so  _ hard  _ Jack..... Keeping this from everyone, and I Know we don't have it that bad right now, but.... I just hate that I can't talk about you.... I hate that I can't be  _ proud  _ of you... And-”

 

“Sometimes it feels like I'm back in Georgia.” Bitty had never sounded so broken, soft, and upset, and that hurt more than any check in a game.

 

Jack felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach at that. “Bits, this is  _ wrong _ . You shouldn't- We should tell them.  _ Please _ , so you can have someone to talk to.”

 

“No! I mean- No, Jack. I just wanted to tell you how I felt, not- I love these boys and they’d do anything to protect you, but that's how it starts. You know they're not perfect-”

 

Jack cut him off right there, “Bittle,  _ did you hear what you just said? _ ”

 

“You've worked too hard-”

 

“But Bits! Look at what this is doing to you-”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“You shouldn't suffer because of my career-” this time it was Bitty’s turn to cut him off, sobbing once more, “YOU CAN'T GIVE UP YOUR LIFE FOR ME JACK!!!!!” Tears filled his baby blues and reality hit him like a ton of fucking bricks. Hockey wasn't the center of his life......

 

_ Bitty was _ . 

 

“......Jack I......”

 

“No Bits. I'm sorry. I shouldn't’ve...” Jack sighed, cursing words for not wanting to work with him. 

 

“I never wanted this to be something you had to  _ worry  _ about.”

 

Bitty sniffled, “...Listen. We'll get through this. These types of relationships are hard enough... Not seeing you. It's just been a bad week, and.... I have to be  _ stronger _ ....”

 

“Bittle.  **_No_ ** . You don't.”

 

-:-:-:-

 

Bittle was awoken by several messages from Jack saying he was on his way to the Haus, and then one saying he was here, and asking to let him in.

 

The omega rushed down to the door, quietly mind you. It was five am, and everyone was still asleep. He opened the door and... 

 

“Bits.”

 

“Oh. Oh  _ you fool _ .” Bitty quipped, his words having no bite to them because relief filled him to the core. “Oh my God- You  _ did  _ **_not_ ** drive here from the airport- Jack, it's  _ five in the morn _ \- What if the boys-  **_For goodness sake_ ** -”

 

“Bitty.” Jack said simply, using a hint of his alpha voice to get the omega to stop and listen for a moment. “You're not doing this by yourself. We're a team.” It was then Bitty began to tremble, his eyes filling with tears once more, and he bit his lips, looking up at Jack defiantly, his Adam's apple bobbing with a hard swallow, and Jack took him in his arms, pressing him close to his chest. The omega buried his face into Jack's warm body, taking in the smell of warm fires, cloves, ice, and something unique to the alpha, and that was when Bitty finally relaxed and began to sob, his own tears adding to the rain soaked mess that was Jack's suit.

 

Bitty pulled away a few moments later with a sniffle then yawned, “Sweetheart! You're  _ soaked _ !” he gasped, and a warm smile spread across Jack's handsome features, and they began to head upstairs. “...Yeah. Had to park up the block. Haha.... Kinda like old times, eh? Waking you up?”

 

“Hm?

 

“Checking practice.”

 

“Oh.” Bitty then grinned, “Oh lord. Haha!” he laughed as Jack put his hand on the small of Bitty’s back as the omega yawned. 

“Shh. Come on now...” the alpha chastised playfully. “Let's get you upstairs.” Bitty hummed sleepily as Jack thanked him, “Thanks Bits.”

-:-:-:-

Once Jack was changed, well, at least out of his soaking wet suit, they got to talking about how they would come out to the team that they were together, and they decided on a surprise brunch. Of course, Bitty was the curator of this idea.

 

The next morning, they woke before the rest of the team and headed down to Providence, thankful for this short period of time where Bitty didn't have any games. Once there, Jack helped Bitty take their suitcases inside, and up to the bedroom of his high rise apartment.

 

“Oh! Jack, I almost forgot! I have a little surprise for you~!” Bitty called from upstairs, playful mischief coating his voice, and Jack groaned. Bitty with surprises often meant food, or something the alpha could never prepare his libido for, but he followed the omega’s voice anyway, wondering what Bitty was doing now.

 

What he found upstairs sent blood from his head straight down to his cock, and it happened so fast that he had to steady himself on the door frame. 

 

There Bitty was, positioned like a classic pinup girl in the tiniest, most form fitting booty shorts (they shouldn’t even be classified AS shorts) with the Falconers’ logo across that pert little hockey ass, and Jack let out a low growl, watching how it affected the omega, who whined and presented to him.

 

“Fuck kitten. You look so fucking  _ delicious  _ in those.” Jack mused, taking note how Bitty's already sweet scent of peaches, cinnamon, and warm bread noticeably got sweeter and more mouth watering with his arousal. “You smell so good, wonder how I should reward you for giving Daddy such a good welcome home present?” he asked, stalking closer to the bed, like a predator who just caught his prey.

 

Bitty felt his hole twitch, and slick began leaking out of him, starting to show up as a wet patch on the shorts, “A-alpha..... Daddy....  _ Please _ ....” he begged, wanting the alpha’s knot. It had been far too long for both of them, and Jack took pity on the begging omega, peeling those shorts off, groaning at how the smell of his aroused omega increased tenfold. Bitty let out another whine and Jack pressed two fingers in, beginning to stretch him enough so he could slide right in.

 

The omega moaned out, clenching around the fingers, panting as his alpha pleasured him. “Jack! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!” he sobbed out when those calloused fingers expertly brushed his prostate. Soon those fingers pulled out and Bitty whined, but they were replaced with something much bigger and hotter as Jack slowly slid his cock in, relishing in the sounds of the omega falling apart under him.

 

“Mmh, fuck kitten. I almost forgot how good you look under me and taking my cock~” the alpha purred, eventually bottoming out, then gave no warning as he began to hammer into his lover, making him scream. A bit of shifting, and he found it. That one spot that made Bitty go near silent with utter ecstasy, and not too long after finding it, Bitty is falling apart, cumming on the sheets, and Jack tries to hold out, he really does, but the rippling contractions of Eric’s tight heat around his cock grow to be too much and he too, fell apart, filling the omega up with his knot as well as his semen, and thanking his lucky stars that Bitty was on birth control. 

 

Once they came down from their highs, Jack laid down on his side, bringing bitty with him, and the two settled in for a much needed nap.

  
All that was left to do was tell their teammates about them, but that could wait till tomorrow. Right now, Jack was content to lay right here with his love and take a much needed break from everything. 


End file.
